


Roses

by kitkatzrgr8



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Creepy Display of Love, Dark is a Creepy Cookie, Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Mild Blood, Roses, Slight Possessive Undertones, i honestly don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatzrgr8/pseuds/kitkatzrgr8
Summary: Amy could smell them, even from outside the door. A sickly sweet aroma that was just borderline unpleasant, making her head spin and hands shake slightly as she fumbled for the keys in her bag.
Relationships: Amy Nelson/Darkiplier (one-sided), Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Kudos: 17





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know; I was attempting to do a prompt fill and this happened. And you know what, I only _sort of_ hate it!

Amy could smell them, even from outside the door. A sickly sweet aroma that was just borderline unpleasant, making her head spin and hands shake slightly as she fumbled for the keys in her bag. Finally getting the door unlocked, she tugged on the handle, getting hit with an even stronger whiff of the aroma as the door swung open. 

She opened her apartment door to hundreds of roses. The overwhelming, perfumey scent instantly stung her nose, and she wrinkled it in disgust. They were everywhere; in vases on the table, strewn over the couch, thrown haphazardly throughout the hallway...

Mark  _ never  _ chose roses. She had heard him say countless times how ‘clich é’  they were, and how  _ he  _ was  _ never  _ clich é, which is why he always presented her with something different. 

Typically, he ended up choosing hydrangeas because he said that the lavender color looked great against her skin and that they lasted longer than roses did anyway ( _ “Like… a symbol of our… undying love or something? I don’t fucking know- but they’re pretty, right? _ ) and Amy didn’t really mind either way. She had never really been into outrageous displays of affection, but… the flowers were a simple, yet beautiful reminder that he  _ cared _ , and she liked that. 

And so, as she stepped further into the room, eyes raking over the blood red flowers scattered everywhere, her blood ran cold as she realized what this meant. 

She knew they were from  _ him. _

_ He _ had found her.

“ _ Roses _ ,” a familiar, yet  _ wrong _ , voice called from behind her, and Amy turned around suddenly to see the door slam, a figure that had definitely not been there before now facing her. His slender fingers lightly grasped around the stem of one of the flowers, and he lightly inhaled the pungent aroma before his hand dropped to his side, fragile petals falling free from the stem at the motion. “Widely known as one of the  _ ₱ⱤɆ₮₮łɆ₴₮  _ of flowers…” A low chuckle rumbled in his throat as he took a step closer, Amy almost mirroring him as she took a step back deeper into the house. “Only the best for you, Amy, ĐɆ₳ⱤɆ₴T.”

And suddenly, her vision shifted, and he was standing right in front of her. 

It was Mark, but it  _ wasn’t _ . His cold eyes stared straight through her, so unlike Mark’s laughing, brown eyes, and his freezing touch as he grabbed her wrist was so rough and  _ wrong.  _ His outline shivered in red and blue, as if the color was leaking out of his monochrome body, and the air surrounding him turned dark and heavy. 

“ _ Dark _ ,” she hissed as she tried to pull her wrist out of his iron grip, hoping the pure terror she was feeling couldn’t be seen by the other. “What the  _ hell-” _

Darkiplier only laughed, a cruel, grating sound that echoed forebodingly around them. “God, I had forgotten about how…  _ ₣Ɇł₴₮Ɏ  _ you are,” he purred, holding up the rose again in his other hand. Another petal slipped free, and Amy saw the dark red petal twist and turn in its descent towards the ground out of the corner of her eye. “Another reason I chose the roses. You see…” His fingers danced along the stem, barely avoiding the tapered points of the dark thorns as Amy tried to struggle, but felt her body freeze up the longer he was in contact with her. “They’re so full of beauty, yes… but the ⱤɆ₳Ⱡ ₣Ʉ₦...” His fingers slipped, purposefully or not, Amy couldn’t tell, and his grip suddenly tightened as he was pricked by one of the many thorns. A dark red twisted down the stem, blood dripping off of the bottom and falling to the floor, and Dark grinned. “...is with the ₮ⱧØⱤ₦₴. And that’s what makes you so much fun, my dear.” Dark got even closer, then, and Amy found it hard to breathe as he stopped just inches from her face, cold eyes staring right through her. The soft ‘blips’ of blood hitting the floor were the only sounds that could be heard for a second, before Dark released the stem. His hand came up to Amy’s face, and a bloodied finger traced her skin, leaving behind a freezing trail of red.    
  
“Well… I couldn’t just let the oblivious buffoon who’s body I must use ₭ɆɆ₱ ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₣ØⱤ Ⱨł₥₴ɆⱠ₣ now, could I?”


End file.
